Witnesses
by joealexander167
Summary: We always understood the kind of life that surrounded us; it was our livelihood, after all. Nothing prepared us though, for what was about to come. Oneshot / Lemon
**Hello everyone, hope you're doing great. I'll be trying to adapt some writing prompts I found on the internet to some of the stories I will be writing. I'll be posting where I got the writing prompts in my profile soon. So, enjoy! As always, reviews are appreciated. Remember, good critiques make better authors. :)**

 **REUPLOAD: SORRY PEOPLE, IT'D BEEN A WHILE SINCE MY LAST UPLOAD, FORGOT FANFIC DOES A MESS WITH WORD UPLOADS.**

* * *

 **Witnesses**

There's no other witnesses, just us two.

Our fathers have been killed; murdered by the two men we have trusted our lives with for so long.

Through my lieutenant's sword runs the blood of my father, the most fearsome yet most kind man you could've ever known.

Through her lieutenant's gun smoked the ignited gunpowder that led the bullet to her father's head.

"Father?" Asked Chitoge to no one in particular, almost letting out a sob.

"Guys, what…?"

"Oh, young master. Hello there, I'm glad you're doing ok. Gorilla woman, too."

"Hey hey, watch your tongue, monkey, nobody can call the princess that."

"What are you doing? Chitoge's dad and the old man! We have to!"

"Give up, young master. I slashed the old man's head off, and her old fart's brain is splattered all over the place."

"They're dead, kid. Both of them."

We stood baffled by the declaration. Chitoge looked like she wanted to scream, but couldn't. I wasn't so different, my senses were a mess. I could hear the beat of my heart and feel it in my throat. My stomach wanted to come out, and I swear I will lose half my weight in sweat.

"Why would you…"

"Father?" Chitoge asked again, but now she started to walk. I tried to stop her from getting near them, but she started to run. She ran to her father's side.

"Father?" She repeated. I could barely stand the sight. She kneeled beside her father, tainting her clothes and hair in blood. Her eyes were wild, I could tell she didn't know what to do with her hands. Chitoge was losing track of reality.

Then she screamed.

...

* * *

Spend enough time with a person and you'll get to know him or her even better than you know yourself. Her every fault and virtue, her quirks and mannerisms. You can hear her even if she's not speaking; you can read her even with no expression; you can understand her even when she doesn't.

We were just in a fake boyfriend-girlfriend date together at that time.

When exactly did I realize? I might never know exactly. Don't get me wrong, I've always thought she's beautiful, but it's inconspicuous, really; you suddenly find yourself thinking "wow, she looks brighter today", or your hearted skipped more than a few beats when you saw her smile. Maybe I didn't realize it before because we started with the left foot. Whatever it was, I knew something was different now.

"I wonder when I started liking you..."

"… eh?"

"Ah. I thought out loud."

"… EH?!"

 _Fuck._ She started blushing like her heart pumped blood to nowhere but her face. Needless to say, my heart was starting to keep up the pace.

"What are you saying out of nowhere you stupid beansprout?! Are you making fun of me or something?! There's no way you suddenly like me too for some random reason…"

 _What?_

"Wait a second just there," I said with an accusing and surprised tone. She let out a small scream of realization, and covered her mouth. "Did-did you say _too_?" I asked as my heart skipped about three continuous beats. We stared at each other, baffled by our own stupidity. "You did, didn't you?"

They say you create your own opportunities; or at least, you create the circumstances for them to present themselves. I could brush off this off as a silly mistake from both of us. A slip of the tongue, if you will. She'll follow my lead in that, and we could both just continue with our current life of lies. It's been fun, I won't deny it. I guess I wouldn't mind, going on like we've always been. So I think, as I stare at her eyes, her two beautiful blue eyes.

"Raku?" She says with an expectant voice.

 _And that was the moment I was absolutely, utterly, undeniably, defeated._

Controlled by my instincts, I embraced her in the middle of the street, for no care of the outside world.

"Raku?!" She was surprised, but she offered no resistance.

"Because I know I did," I said, and I kissed her.

...

* * *

Ever felt so utterly powerless, that you knew there was nothing you could do but just… be?

She cried and for the life of me I wasn't crying myself for my father because it was so heart wrenching seeing her destroyed like that. Tears rolled down her face like an endless fountain.

The worst part about everything is that, I didn't feel so surprised. Somehow the years of trying to avoid this life didn't save any of us from it. Deep inside I knew my father tried to help in his own way; never telling me of the business, or trying to force me to be a part of it. He might have said, every single day since I have memory, that I would be his successor; that I'd take charge of it all someday. Deep inside I knew he'd given up long ago. We both knew it, but we kept the façade. I took it as a game of us, a silly inside joke between us. I did it mostly to please him, you know, it was like a weird father-son game. Now though, now I think it was more than that.

"Ryuu, Claude, guys why would you…?"

"Survival boy, survival. I'll make this short because I'm in no mood for monologue. The Chinese are coming. The triads will soon try to establish a domain of their own in this area, and we are too weak by ourselves to counter them. Their numbers are too great."

"Where in your heads did you think killing the heads of BOTH GROUPS WOULD HELP HUH?!"

"BECAUSE THEY WANTED TO GIVE UP, YOUNG MASTER. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT, BOTH OF YOU!"

"What are you talking about?!" Nothing made sense. Everything was crazy. Chitoge had stopped crying, which wasn't exactly less worrying.

"We know, boy; we found out about the fake romance," declared Claude, with his unchanging and emotionless voice.

"Claude…" Chitoge said. She stood up with difficulty, her every sob hit me with unspeakable strength. She was losing it; and I have no idea how I hadn't.

 _No, I do. For her._

She extended her hand to Claude, like pleading. "Claude…"

"Chitoge do-"

"WHY IS MY FATHER DEAD CLAUDE?!" I couldn't stop her. I think it caught us all three by surprise, because even Claude stepped back.

"Please Claude, tell me you didn't do it. Please tell me this is all a bad dream. You'd never. You would never…"

"Kill your father, princess?" He asked. Not mocking, not doubting. Just a simple question. "Princess, for many years I've been your guardian, your protector. Though it seems I wasn't good enough to protect you from… that," he pointed at me with an expression of true disgust.

"Hey, four eyes, don't test your luck. He's still my young master."

"Hmph. Princess," he said as she brushed her aside, I grabbed her by the shoulders to support her; she looked like she'd pass out any second, "you have to understand something. No matter how much I might have loved you, how much every one of us loved you. One. Cruel. Truth. Remains."

Claude didn't have to finish the sentence for me to know what he was about to say. I'd always known. Sometimes I simply tried to not think about it; but deep inside I always knew. His words were so obvious, and yet Chitoge and I never talked about it, never discussed it. It was our shame after all. The source of our deepest struggles. Claude stated it as it was. Not like some grandiose secret being revealed, but the simple truth it was.

"We are criminals, princess."

...

* * *

Today again the guys brought me to pick her up. It's become our routine for when we're going out on a "date". This time though, it's real. They handed me a small bouquet of flowers, and sent me up to the door. I knocked, like every other time. I called her: "Dear!" Like every other time. She answered: "I'm coming honey!" Like every other time. When she opened the door, and we greeted each other though. We did it, like no other time.

"Good Morning, Raku," she answered.

I walked to her and, nonchalantly, pecked her in the lips. "Morning, dear. This are for you."

"Woooooooh!" Shouted my men. _I felt so proud of myself, I won't lie._ She touched her lips, slightly surprised; but then she smirked. Oh, that smirk; I've seen it countless times. She felt challenged, and I was her rival. She grabbed me by my shirt, pulled me closer to her, and stole a kiss. Deeper, stronger.

 _Dammit, she's good._

"OOOOOOOOH!" Screamed back her men. I was completely defeated. _Not that I didn't like it._ She stopped, much to my dislike, and looked at me with that same smirk. I smiled back at her and raised my eyebrow in obvious but challenging surprise.

"You win this time, gorilla woman."

"Heh, and all that'll come, beansprout."

I took her arm, and off we went to our first real date, with the cheers of our men behind us.

...

* * *

"We know Claude! Do you think we didn't realize?! That doesn't explain why you do something like this! It doesn't make sense! If the triads are going to come look for a fight, how in the world would killing the heads prepare us for something like that?!" I'm not even sure why was I even screaming anymore.

"Because they wanted to give up, young master. For your sakes."

"Wha-what does he mean, Claude?" Asked Chitoge. She had calmed down a bit, but neither of us could bare to look at the gruesome scene of our fathers. She covered them with our coats to show the little respect their lieutenants hadn't.

"Princess, your father understood something. Together, we could have had some chance against the triads. Together, the yakuzas and Beehive would've fought the triads; and, eventually, won." Claude, was cleaning his weapon now.

"We would've even loved for you two, young masters, to guide us against the triads in new territories when the old bosses retired."

"There was a problem though, princess. Do you know what that is?"

Yes, of course we knew. It didn't make it any less heart wrenching, but we knew our decisions would bring us trouble someday. We were too happy with ourselves though, to ever notice the day was so close.

"Not one of you two wanted to take the lead, princess. Not you, not that kid. That posed a problem for your fathers; but see, they were two romantic old geezers, and they wanted to see their beloved children happy. So the two geezers were ready to surrender to the triads. Pay tribute, if necessary. They were ready to give up all we've been fighting for all these years. Just for you."

I couldn't stand it anymore. This was getting us nowhere.

"Tell us what you're going to do with us. I'm getting tired of your bullshit. You're nothing but a pair of traitors and…"

"TRAITORS, YOUNG MASTER?! US?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF TAKING CARE OF YOU BOTH. ALL THIS TIME OF LOOKING AFTER YOUR FATHERS' BACKS. AND WE ARE THE FUCKING TRAITORS?! BULLSHIT."

"Calm down, yakuza, there is no point in trying to explain anything else. Young masters, we are well aware it has been an unfortunate turn of events. Your fathers took a decision. Us, their followers, as good old fashioned scum, have decided to turn against them and protect our territories. It's simple, really. Cruel, yes, but nonetheless simple."

 _Simple, huh._ As a matter of a fact, it was. "What are you going to do with us then? Did you think we would just walk away and do nothing? You've killed our fathers. The clan and the gangsters will want your heads to roll.

They snapped their fingers _._ The doors behind us opened, and a small group of gangsters and yakuzas entered the meeting room and started to hold us down.

"I'm sorry, young master. The future of our groups is endangered. We are in need of strong leaders. We are the ones that will repel the triads and maintain our ways of life. Who knows, maybe someday we'll even pay the favor back, and attack the triads in their turfs."

"Aagh!" Chitoge cried in pain as he gangsters threw her to the floor.

"Leave her alone, bastards!" I screamed and tried to throw punches, but they were too many. "Shut up, boy," said Claude before hitting me with the back of his pistol, knocking me out and leaving a taste of blood in my mouth. "Raku! Raku!"

As my consciousness thrifted away, all I could hear and see was Chitoge. All I could see were her tears.

I felt so fucking useless.

...

* * *

We had decided to escape for a day from our families. Nothing unusual, really. We went to a small, private villa of my family. We guessed a good old fashioned escape would be good for us. It'd be a perfect opportunity for us to spend some time together.

"Aaaah, the backpacks were heavy!" She sighed with relief as we threw our belongings to the sofa. "Haha, yeah they were. What should we do first?"

"Beach!" She said excitedly. So we washed up a bit, took our swimsuits, and off we went for a good swim.

Everything was peaceful. The sun was strong in the morning. We played and swam and played some more. We raced through the beach, and of course I lost every single time. It didn't matter, it didn't matter at all. As a matter of a fact, nothing was important in the world, because we were in our own little, perfect world. We laughed and we ran, we talked and we swam, we played until not a single muscle could move.

When the sun started to set, our energies were out. Hunger struck, so we built a fire. We cooked almost half of what we had brought for our stay. Again, it didn't matter. We were having the time of our lives. We were being honest. I stole little kisses now and then. I loved seeing her blush so much I could never help myself. Then again, she did it too; and boy, did she make me blush. At the end of the day, we could only think of resting, so we decided to go to back to the villa. We held hands as we walked to the house up the hill, filling the sand in our feet, the cool ocean breeze brush our faces, the overwhelming calm of our souls making themselves company.

We knew it was coming, we both wanted it, we were both ready. She knew it. I knew it.

Once we arrived to the room, I tried to hold her closer to me. She looked down, and spoke, ever so softly, "Raku, would you mind if I… umm, took a bath?" She was embarrassed; no surprises there. "Of course, take your time." She didn't look at me in the eyes before leaving to the bathroom, but I didn't take it as a bad sign; on the contrary. I decided I would do the same, and went to another room to take a quick shower too.

I went back to the room we'd been before, but she wasn't out yet. I could still hear the water flow through the bathroom's door. _Good, I didn't make her wait._ Somehow, I wasn't nervous. I knew I should, but at the same time I knew I shouldn't, because if she was nervous, I had to make sure I was the confident one. Call it pride as a man, if you will.

And so I waited. Who knows for how long? It didn't matter. The doors to the balcony were open. The floor felt cool to the touch of my feet. Not cold, just cool. The moon shined bright though the windows and the open balcony. I felt slightly overwhelmed by the beauty of the scene. Nature is truly a wonderful thing.

Then the door creaked. I hadn't noticed, but the water wasn't running anymore, who knows since how long ago. She slowly, timidly walked outside, and towards the bed. We were both wearing our bathrobes. Her recently washed skin shined like a thousand jewels to the moonlight. Her gaze, her blush, her eyebrows, her hair; I felt suddenly amazed by such beauty, that my heart skipped what felt like a minute-long beat. I stood up, and slowly walked towards her. I grazed her cheeks, and removed a strand of slightly wet hair from her face. I looked at her, baffled in utter idiocy of uncontrollable amazement, and kissed her. Calmly, savoring every part of her lips. A gentle bite, a mild touch of our noses.

Then we touched, her hands against my chest, and mine against her waist. I could feel my heart to speed up the rhythm.

The kiss went from mild to strong real quick. I sat down at the bed, and brought her down with me; spreading her around me. She was using my thighs as a seat. "Ra-!" But I shut her up before she could speak; I kissed her, strong. We fought with our tongues. She was so delicious, and I got a rush of adrenaline with every moan. My hands were exploring her every corner. I wanted to get rid of the bathrobe so bad. It was but a barrier for my hands. I kissed her neck, and gave it a gentle bite. Her moans were a drug.

I put her in the bed, with me on top, and we stared. Deep into our souls, we stared. We knew it, we wanted it, and we were getting it.

Our lips continued fighting as my hand removed the belt of her bathrobe. Not a second after it was open I started going down. First her neck, her collarbone. Now her breasts. Two, perfectly round breasts with pink, perky nipples. I licked the left one as I slightly groped the right one, and tested her moan. I tried to be gentle, but it had a counter effect on me, because she moaned like I could do better. So I did. I sucked on her breast like I wanted to devour it. I kissed her in the lips, I groped her breast and savored her nipple. Good God, was she delicious.

I wanted more.

I more or less knew what to do. Not out of experience, but the stories you here from a bunch of old men sometimes come in handy. I went down there, kissing and touching her belly as I did, and stared at her vagina. It was a weird figure, but it had this alluring aura to it. Attractive, if I must say.

"Don't stare so much Raku, it's embarrassing," she was trying her best to sound strong, but her muffled breathing was expectant. She was aroused, she was horny, and I was here to please.

First I spread it slightly to have a better look, and after a little search, I found her clit. I wanted to hear her scream; so, so bad. So I licked it with the tip of my tongue. Her legs tried to close from the sudden sensation, but I didn't let them. She resisted the moan, and I took that as a challenge. I licked it again, and again, and again, until nothing but unintelligible sounds came out of her mouth.

"Raku, Raku please not so fast I'm. I'm not thinking clearly." _Perfect,_ I though. Wanting to tease her even more, I used mi index finger to play with her labia. She was breathing heavily, and fast. I speeded up the pace, wanting to hear more and more of her arousal induced moans.

"I-it's coming Raku. Something, something is coming." She could barely structure a sentence, but I didn't need to hear it to know. So I picked up the pace, and sucked on her clit, strong. She came hard. She screamed in pleasure as her back arched back. Some time passed until she stopped cumming, and I knew then that I had done well.

I'd been resisting until that point. But it was a fact that my dick had been hurting this whole time. I won't be able to hold myself much longer. So I crawled up the bed, to see her face to face. To reaffirm that we both wanted it, that we were both sure of what was about to happen. She looked at me in the eyes, and said,

"I love you, beansprout."

"Heh, I love you too, gorilla woman."

I grabbed my penis and put it at her entrance. As I tried to take it deeper and deeper, she tried to remain silent, but soon she knew that it would hurt. "Chitoge."

"It's ok Raku, it's ok. You can go all the way," so I did, quickly, to take the pain out of the way as fast as possible, and she cried a dry scream. I was inside her. She felt incredibly wet, incredibly warm. "You ok?" I asked, a little worried.

"Yes. I'm ok, Raku. Please, please go on," she said, looking at me with brave eyes. So I believed her, not with much option, for I was going crazy to move. I controlled myself and started slowly. I could tell my dick was feeling every crevice of her insides. It was a feeling like no other.

Chitoge moaned, and screamed, and moaned. Pain and pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Raku I, I feel so weird, I can't think of anything," her voice was a drug to me, but I felt so focused I could barely tell what she was saying. I'm not sure if she talked out of subconscious necessity, but I was sure I wasn't listening not of cruelty but because my brain just couldn't work.

I thrusted, faster every time. Her voice filling my head with more and more pleasure. "Raku, your dick, I can, I can feel it all." Every second I went crazier, every thrust a little harder than the last. Her breasts bounced back and ford, hypnotizing me and taking me to an even deeper trance. She had completely stopped making sense of her sounds, and I couldn't tell screams from moans anymore. "Raku, I feel weird. It's coming, it's coming again."

"Chitoge, I. I'm close to." She embraced me, not letting me get away of her. "It's ok Raku, it's ok." So I thrusted, feeling her insides more and more, until I couldn't hold it in anymore.

We both screamed in pleasure.

…

We were so tired by now we couldn't believe any of us was still awake. The very strength of the emotions we just felt kept us awake. I brushed her hair with my fingers as we enjoyed the night.

"We should tell our parents," I said out of nowhere.

"Hehe, yeah. We should. When we get back? I think they're having a meeting soon. We can tell them then."

"Cool."

"…"

"…"

"I love you, Chitoge."

"I love you, Raku."

And with that phrase and a peck in the lips, we went to sleep.

 _She is the one;_ so I thought, as I thrifted away.

…

And so we thought, the curtains had now just opened for us.

So we thought.


End file.
